The Blood-Bringer Chronicles: Part II
by Skyrim's Saviour
Summary: Sequel to The Blood-Bringer Chronicles. With Bormir lost to the wrath of the sea ,Agner Thorn-Shield and the rest of the Guardians of Skyrim are managing to repel the Elvish forces, but for how much longer? With Heceriil gathering forces from the furthest corners of his empire can his army manage to keep alive the hopes of freedom or will they be crushed? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**GRAVE MISTAKES**

I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't not let our leader go to the castle without back-up. My name is Agner Thorn-Shield a member of the rebellion. I was stationed in Winterhold as a spy for the rebellion. I was walking down a path leading to the city when I heard a strange cry from above. I looked up but couldn't see anything through the cloud covered sky. I instinctively drew my bow and pulled the string back, placing an arrow perfectly in place. I looked around for any sign of danger. I heard a loud splashing noise from a nearby lake. I ran towards the lake arrow still in place. I look up at the tower and see Elves looking down at the lake. I look to the lake and see that the water had been recently disturbed. I see the body of my leader, Bormir Blood-Bringer, surfacing from below. I start to swim out and a man joins me. I swim as fast as I can but I can't reach him before he floats out to the rapid. I decide to try and swim to the nearest edge and run along the banks. I reach the edge in next to no time but I was struggling for breath. Despite this, I ran on ni hopes of catching him up. He was helplessly floating amid the white water. I reach him and dive in. I grab him and reach for something to grab onto. My hand falls onto a root protruding from the bank. I grab it and hold on for dear life. The man who was swimming with me in the lake appeared on the bank.

"Take my hand!" He shouts.

"If I did the cause wouldn't have a leader!" I shout back.

"And what would you know of the cause?" He asks.

"Enough to know that this is our leader and that I'm part of it." I shout back, my grasp slipping from the rock."My hands slipping!" I shout.

"Let go of him! This river should lead straight to the bottom of Skyrim." He says.

"And if he fails at crossing the rapids! What then?" I ask.

"He will be fine! That mail is tougher than a mammoth tusk!" He shouts.

I look back to the limp figure my hand was clutched around.

"Forgive me." I say and release my grip.

I grab the man's hand and he pulls me to the bank. I stand up and get a good look at him. I see General Brynjolf. I punch him for convincing me to let him go.

"Why?" I shout at him.

"He's fine, believe me." He says, rubbing his jaw.

"Prove it." I say.

"Right, fine" He says."Look down the river. Do you see the junction?" He asks, pointing to fork in the river." Well, one leads to the edge of Summerset Isles and the other leads to Falkreath, at the very bottom of Skyrim." He says.

I turn around, dumbstruck."And if he goes down the Summerset way!" I shout at him.

"He would die before he got there." Brynjolf says." If you can't notice there's a tree blocking that path and the only way through is to go under and in an unconscious state that means drowning." He finishes.

"If he is dead or dies in that stream I will kill you." I say." I heard there were two of you." I say, changing the subject badly.

"Yes me and Ralof, I trust you've heard of him. I'm not sure where he is, presumably at the inn." He says.

"Then let's go find him." I say

We walk along the banks silently. For the most part we were crouched in amongst the trees and shrubs, avoiding guards. We reach the castle and walk round the side. The sky was slowly turning into a lighter blue indicating that it was early morning, easily four or five am. We turn and twist through alleys and reach the inn, we see Ralof.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Agner Thorn-Shield." I reply

"Where's Bormir?" He questions.

"Ask him." I say, nodding towards Brynjolf.

"Well?" He says.

"He's floating down the river, he should reach Falkreath by week's end." He says.

"The river? Which way did he take, the left or right?" He asks.

"The left." He replies.

"Idiot! It won't be Falkreath he'll reach, It'll be the Summerset Isles." He shouts.

"Oh, fuck." I say, punching the wall.

"No, I'm sure it's the right that takes you to Summeret Isles." He replies

"Here's a map."

"Oh, bastard." He says after several minutes of studying the maps.

"He should regain consciousness before he gets out too far to swim back and let's hope , for your sake, that he does." I say to him.

Ralof again spoke "There's a waterfall that way"...

**I should probably say that my good friend Echo2345 gave me the kickstart for this chapter as I had the worst case of writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESPAIR AND REGRET**

I lean over the bar and call the barmaid to get me a drink. I look round to Brynjolf who is already studying the map hoping Ralof had made a mistake. I grab him and push him against a wall.

"I said I would kill you and well, I'm a man of my word!" I say through gritted teeth, taking out a dagger.

"Agner! If Bormir lives, he won't be too happy when he finds out you've killed his friend and general." Ralof says from behind.

"Is this the same "friend" that sent him to his impending doom!" I shout back.

"Just calm down." Ralof says.

I begrudgingly put away my dagger. I growled slightly at Brynjolf. Ralof begins to speak.

"The best we can do just now is go back Whiterun and plan what we're doing in the absence of our leader." He says.

"Then let's go!" I say, turning to the door.

I walk into the brisk cold of Winterhold's night. I look up to white lights on the dark blue background of the moon and planets. I look back to the dark ground lit only by moonlight. I walk to the gate of the city. Ralof and Brynjolf followed me. I push open the large oaken gates of the city and head for the stables. I untie my horse ,a horse I named Stone-crusher because of his weight which has crushed a few large stones. As I clamber on top of him, Brynjolf stops me.

"Laddie, I'm sorry for my mistake but I guarantee that Bormir will live." Brynjolf says.

"I don't care for your words ,General, But with the divines at my side I will kill you if we lose this war." I say." And get a horse ,We're leaving." I say back to him as I turn to Whiterun.

Around 5 minutes down the road Brynjolf and Ralof catch up with me. I ignore them and keep riding until Ralof speaks to me

"When we return to Whiterun what do you hope to accomplish?" He asks.

"Use Bormir's death to help gather more soldiers. From what I hear around the guard barracks we're not exactly spoiled for blades." I say.

"I didn't mean the people. I meant the soldiers. Before we went to Whiterun the men's courage hung by a string. He was the shining beacon for them at the end of this tunnel." He replied.

"It'll work out somehow." I say,closing the conversation.

Around half an hour later , sometime near 3o'clock I made a strange revelation after passing a strange camp.

"Brynjolf, Ralof, tell me out of all the people in Winterhold can you tell me the amount of children you saw?" I ask them.

"None." They both say.

"So what do you think that camp we just passed was?"I question again.

"Hmm, that's funny."Ralof says.

"What is?" I ask.

"Bormir said the exact same thing before we left for Winterhold." He explained.

"Hmm!" I say.

I keep my horse at a steady pace. Right up until the sun came up I was feeling fine, UNTIL the sun came up. As the sun rose over the world to the east it's bright rays blinded me, reminding me that I had just went 24 hours without sleep. I looked from side to side. I see that Brynjolf and Ralof are feeling the fatigue as well. In 5 minutes my body shuts down and I slump on to the horse.

**Should probably state that these next few words will be told from the POV of me, the author.**

As Agner falls onto the horses back, it neighs with the sudden dead weight on it's shoulders. Ralof and Brynjolf turn their horses and see the comatose man on the beasts back. They tie up the horses on a nearby tree and remove the burden of Agner from the horse's back. Ralof throws him over his shoulder and lays him amongst thick grass. Brynjolf and Ralof sit down and go to sleep.

**That was pretty short but a lot of people would be confused if I omitted to explain that I was telling it. Anyway. back to Agner.**

I awake several hours later in grass, next to a lake. I look up at the blue sky. All of my body aches. I roll onto my stomach and get onto my knees and stand up. I look around and instantly hit the deck. I saw an oliphaunt patrol, not far ahead about 5 minutes. I searched for Ralof and Brynjolf. Our horses were tied up to the tree, so they could not have gone far. I kept searching wary of the massive beasts that were approaching. I see them next to the tree. I run to wake them up. I shake both of them but they do not wake up. _Shit, shit,shit!,_ I say to myself. I drag them over the grass that I had been hidden in and cover them. I lay down and wait for them to pass. I looked up at them as they approached. Their grey skin swung as they pounded across the earth. I felt the very ground shake as they came to pass me. I pulled the grass over me and waited. The air was trembling as they passed, I barely dared to breath. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ralof was getting up. Thankfully he noticed that there was a massive creature in front of him and became as stiff as a board. After waiting 5 minutes I decided that they had passed far enough. I stood up and walked over to the still sleeping Brynjolf. I slap him to try an wake him up. Nothing happened. I decided to drag him over to the lake. I put his face in the water, which instantly wakes him up.

"Ugh!" he said.

"Get up." I say."We need to get going"

He gets up and wipes the water from his eyes. I walk over to my horse and climb on it's back. Ralof and Brynjolf do the same.

"So what's the rush?" Brynjolf asks.

"Well, Oliphaunts did just pass but apart from that nothing!" I say sarcastically.

"Ha!" He replies, sarcastically.

I spur my horse ,wanting to reach Whiterun in the quickest time possible. I see another of the camps and see the children being forced into single file. I realise that the guards have very poor weaponry and a good few horses.

"Brynjolf! Ralof! With me!" I shout as I charged towards the camp.

The guards disperse into formation and the children flee. I trample over some guards and jump from my horse. As I was in mid-air I decapitated a with his blade poised to go through my stomach. I look around and see that the few guards that are alive were surrendering. I take my shield and knock them out. I tie them up and throw them on the back of the various horses. I look around the camp and find all of the children. I gather them all.

"Who can ride a horse?" I ask, a few hands raise." All who can get on a horse. Are there any brothers and sisters?" Again a few hands raised.

"Families stay with each other and get on a horse we'll be in Whiterun soon." I say. "Let's go."

As Ralof, Brynjolf and I lead the group of children to Whiterun. I begin to see smoke rise over the green hills of the landscape. I signal for Ralof to come with me to investigate. I climb over the hill and see what was left of Whiterun in flames...

**FINALLY! I managed to complete chapter 2. Sorry about the wait but I got very bored with fanfiction lately but hopefully I can get back updating frequent chapters but it's the summer so don't count on it. I'll do my best to update. ENJOY!**


End file.
